When the Time is Right
by Wilty
Summary: Features Reamus Lupin in love, Sirius getting married, a pregnant Lily, and tons of snogging and fluff! Major AU, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1 Memories Remembered and Made

Author's Note: Hi! I am really excited about this fanfic. It is my first fanfic ever. So I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1—Memories remembered and made

January 1980

A young wizard twenty years of age stared at his reflection in the mirror. Even though he was still in the prime of his life, he didn't look it. 'Being a werewolf will do that to you,' Remus Lupin thought grimly. As he was just finishing tying his tie a very sad memory came to his mind.

_Flash Back January 1978_

_He clutched a small, black, velvet box in his as he waited for her to come down the stairs. 'Tonight,' He thought to himself as he looked around the room. 'Tonight I will finally ask her The Question.'_

_Remus turned when he heard her coming down the staircase. "Hi," He said softly. "You look…amazing, Jess."_

_Jessica Wells—Jessie to friends and acquaintances, and just Jess to Remus—flashed Remus a smile as she stepped down into the entry way. "Why, thank you, Mr. Lupin. That was kind of you to say," She said crossing the entry way to stand beside him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."_

"_Think nothing of it, pet."_

_Jessie stood on tiptoes to kiss Remus' cheek. "I knew you would understand. Can we go, please? I'm absolutely famished."_

_Remus smiled as he helped Jessie into her jacket. "Actually I was thinking of starving you to death and then making you watch me eat."_

"_You wouldn't dare—"Jessie stopped mid-sentence when she realized he was teasing her. "Hey!"_

_Remus smiled at Jessie sweetly. "Alright, alright. We'll go," He said grinning._

"_Good," Jessie said in satisfaction. "Because if we don't there won't be anything left of you for very long."_

"_C'mon," Remus said reaching out for Jessie's hand._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_After the couple had finished their dinner, they decided a walk would be nice. They walked slowly around a small neighborhood park, hand-in-hand. Remus was getting more nervous with every moment that passed._

"_Are you alright?" Jessie asked, breaking the silence that had hung over them. "You've not been yourself all night. Remus, please talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."_

"_Actually," Remus said, stopping near a small, white park bench. "There's something I've wanted to talk to you about. Would you like to sit down?"_

"_Sure," Jessie said, taking a seat on the bench. "But can I say something first?"_

_Remus nodded, too nervous to say anything more._

"_Well, the thing is…" Jessie started, wringing her hands in her lap. "The thing is I think we need a break from each other."_

_Remus' jaw dropped in astonished bafflement. He couldn't believe that words that had just come from the mouth of the woman he cared about more than anything._

"_Don't look at me like that," Jessie scolded. "You have to understand something. We've been together for three years now. You know I love you. But I want a chance to be me."_

"_What are you talking about? You are you!" Remus said in exasperation._

"_You're not listening to me," Jessie said, a pleading note in her voice. "I want to do something with my life. I've contacted Professor Dumbledore and he's offered me a teaching position at Hogwarts as soon as I get my teaching credentials. This is the chance of a lifetime for me. Can't you understand what this means to me?"_

_It was as if Remus hadn't heard Jessie's last statement. "But how? Why? Was it something I did? Have I hurt you in anyway?"_

"_No, no that's not it at all," Jessie said reaching out to him and taking both of his hands in hers. "I love you. If I take this I can stop barrowing money from you and our friends. I need to do this. I need to prove to my family that I'm not the big failure, they all think I am. Please, can't you understand that?"_

_Remus nodded his head, even though it cut at his heart. "Yes I do. It just hurts to let you go," He whispered as he watches tears run slowly down Jessie's cheeks. "Don't cry, Jess. Please, it will only make this harder then it is."_

"_I know, I know," Jessie said wiping her eyes. "Thank you for understanding. You don't know how much that means to me."_

"_I think I know pretty much what it means to you," Remus whispered, feeling the weight of the small, black, velvet box that lay in his jacket pocket. "I think I do."_

_End Flashback_

Present January 1980

Remus smiled sadly as he finished the knot for his tie. 'It's been a long two years,' He thought to himself as he slipped his suit jacket on. 'And now I'll have to face the only woman I've ever loved. This should be interesting'.

"Well, I best be off," He mumbled to himself and then apparated with small 'pop'.

XXXXXXXX

It really was quite amazing if you thought about it. Out of all the marauders, Sirius Black was the least likely to get married. And yet, in just twenty short minutes that was exactly what he would be doing. Sirius was getting married to his girlfriend of four years—Jennifer Stokes, Jenny to friends.

Remus smiled to himself as he thought about what would be taking place shortly. "It took him four years, but he's actually marrying her."

Remus glanced around quickly. There was no one else at the church yet. He was dreading the likelihood of seeing her. But soon enough he would have to come face to face with the only woman he had ever loved.

XXXXXXXX

"….I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your Bride, Mr. Black."

Sirius smiled widely as he looked into Jenny's sparkling chocolate brown eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Jenny," He whispered into her ear before pulling away to face the crowd of friends, acquaintances, and in-laws.

Jenny smiled and slipped her hand into her husband's, squeezing it affectionately, before turning to face the crowd as well.

Remus shook his head and laughed quietly as he watched the pair of them. "I never thought I'd see the day," He murmured.

"I'd have to agree with you there," James Potter, the best man and best friend of both Sirius and Remus, said, smiling. "It is quite amazing."

"How's Lily?" Remus asked, scanning the crowd for the fiery red-head.

James grinned widely at the mention of his wife. "She's been great. Although, she's still getting use to being pregnant, but she's alright."

Remus chuckled. "Sounds like you two are doing well. You're excited about being a dad, yeah?"

James nodded. "I'll catch you later at the reception. Lily needs me," he said protectively.

Remus waved as James disappeared into the crowd. He turned toward the exit that would lead out into the courtyard where the reception would be held and strolled out side lazily. That was when he saw her. The her being, Jessica Elizabeth Wells of course. She took his breath away. She looked incredible. She sat all alone at table at the edge of the courtyard, watching but not participating in the dancing or festivities. She wore a long light blue dress that had sparkles all along the skirt. Her hair was exactly as he remembered it: long, falling over her shoulders and curling just the slightest bit at the ends.

Remus shook his head when he realized he was staring. He gathered his wits about him walked slowly over to her table. He tried to think of something clever and witty to say but nothing came to him. "Hello, Jess," he said softly, silently. "Would fancy a dance with an old friend?"

Author's Note: Please leave me a review. I really want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Flames Rekindled

Chapter 2—Old Flames Rekindled

Jessie's breath caught in her throat. There was only one person in the whole world that had ever called her Jess. She turned half way around to look behind her. "Remus?" She said softly.

Remus smiled lopsidedly. "Hi, Jessie. Or do you go by Jessica now?" He asked, coming to stand next to her chair.

"Yes," She said softly. "I mostly go by Jessica now. But for you it's always Jessie or Jess. You know that that will never change."

Remus smiled. "You didn't answer my question, Jess."

"Yes, Remus, I would love to dance with you," Jessie smiled, placing her hand into Remus' as he pulled her up to a standing position.

Remus led Jessie out to the dance floor and they danced in silence for a few moments. "How have you been, Jess?"

Jessie smiled, looking up into Remus eyes. "Good, mostly. I got my teaching credentials, you know, and I just finished up my first semester at Hogwarts."

"Really? Are you enjoying it?" Remus asked.

Jessie nodded. "I love it. It's like it was meant to be and I just love the kids."

"Jess?" Remus lifted Jessie's chin, forcing her to look at him. "I've missed you so much."

"Y-you have?"

Remus nodded. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Jessie nodded. "I need to explain a few things to you. Do you know someplace private we can talk?"

Remus nodded. "Sure, Jess. I know the perfect spot." He held tightly to her hand and walked to the edge of the courtyard where a path led down to a small secluded garden. "Is this alright?"

"Yes," Jessie nodded. "This is perfect." She folded her arms and stared down at the snow covered ground.

"You wanted to explain something?" Remus prompted when Jessie didn't speak.

"I—Remus, I-I'm still in love with you."

It was like Jessie had dropped a bomb on him. Remus never thought he'd hear those words come from her mouth again. He looked down into Jessie's bright blue eyes. They seemed to be turning to a liquid sheen right before his eyes.

"After I started teaching at Hogwarts, I-I realized something," Jessie said haltingly. "I-I realized I had made the biggest, stupidest mistake of my life. I don't know what I was thinking. With you I was happy, without you I was fine but my life didn't have any real meaning. Can find it in your heart to ever forgive a selfish, no good, stupid, lonely school teacher?"

Remus stepped closer to Jessie. "Please, don't," He whispered taking her hands in his. "You are not stupid or selfish or no good. Don't talk about yourself that way. Everybody makes mistakes, Jess, but if you want I can help you stop being lonely. I've always loved you and I always will."

Now the tears started rolling down Jessie's cheeks. "Really, you still love me? You want to make me not feel lonely?"

Remus nodded, smiling happily. He leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry, Jess. You know I can't stand to see you sad like this," he said wiping a tear from rolling down her cheek.

Jessie shook her head as if to say no, her shoulders started trembling as tears overtook her. "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy to have finally found you again."

Remus opened his arms to her. "You look like you could use a hug," He said, smiling sheepishly.

"You are exactly right," Jessie said sliding into Remus' embrace. "Just hold me for a little while, okay?"

"I'd do anything for you, Jess," Remus whispered as he held his Jessie close.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After her tears had dried up, Jessie looked up at Remus. "Thank you," She murmured. "Thank you for letting me have a good cry. Come on, you still owe me the rest of that dance."

Remus smiled. "What ever you say, Jess," He said, loosening his embrace. He brushed her hair away from her face. "If we disappear for too long people might start getting ideas about us."

"What kind of ideas?" Jessie asked softly.

"The idea that maybe we're back together," Remus whispered back.

"Well, if they asked me I would tell them they are correct in their assumption," Jessie whispered.

"Really, you really would?" Remus asked joyously.

Jessie nodded. "Yes I would. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. You're stuck with me, for now anyway."

Smiling, hand-in-hand, the couple returned to the reception to finish their dance. Remus held Jessie close—their bodies only a few inches apart.

At the edge of the dance floor another couple stood watching with satisfied smiles. "It worked, James," Lily Evans-Potter said looking up at her husband.

"I told you it would," James retorted. "And you always say my plans never work."

"Okay, Okay, I admit I was wrong," Lily surrendered. "But I am right more often then I am wrong."

"Such as?"

"Such as when you said last year that we needed to wait for a while to start our family," Lily answered. "I disagreed with you and now look at me."

James smiled affectionately at his wife. She was right and he knew it. "You know, Lils. You can't exactly tell by looking at you. You're not even that far along. But obviously whatever I happen to say doesn't make a difference with you."

"Yes it does, James," Lily argued. "If you hadn't pestered me all those years at school I would never have gone out with you in seventh year and in turn you would have never asked me to marry you. So I most definitely listen to what you say."

"I guess we are both right sometimes," James said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

After several more dances, Jessie pulled Remus off to the side. "I think our friends should know. You know, about us."

"I totally agree," Remus said. "Look there's James and Lily we can tell them right now. And after we tell James word will somehow get to Sirius and Jenny."

The couple walked over to James and Lily, both smiling. They told their friends what had happened—not all the details though.

"That's just wonderful," Lily said. "I'm so happy for you, for both of you. You two deserve to be happy."

"Yes you really do," James agreed. "Congratulations mate."

"Thanks," Remus said softly. "I'm not letting her go this time." He squeezed Jessie's hand gently.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to my lone reviewer--moony4ever--you rock! Any I would like to thank my beta reader and sister, .spitxfire. I hope you enjoy this chappie. Leave a review if your nice. :)

Wilty


	3. Some Alone Time

Chapter 3—Some Alone Time

March 1980, 2 months Later

"Jenny! I'm home. Where are you?" Sirius called as he walked through the front door.

"In here, Sirius."

Sirius followed the sound of Jenny's voice into the kitchen. "Hi," He said walking up behind Jenny—who stood at the sink peeling vegetables. "Did you have a good day?" He asked slipping his arms around her from behind.

"Mmm hmmm," Jenny said feeling Sirius kissing her neck. She smiled. "I got the spare bedroom all set up so we can paint it this weekend."

"We were supposed to do that this weekend?" Sirius asked, faking ignorance.

"Sirius!" Jenny exclaimed, spinning around to face him. "You promised me. I don't care if you want to go out with your friends. You promised me."

Sirius grinned down at Jenny. "Relax, Jen. I was only joking. Of course I remember. I'm all yours for the whole weekend: no James, no Remus, and no work. Just you and me."

Jenny smiled. "Good. Supper's almost ready. If you want to set the table I'll finish here then we can eat," She said turning back to her peeling.

"I'd do anything for you, darling," Sirius said moving to set the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny had just finished painting the last wall of the guest bedroom when she felt a splatter on her back. She spun around to find her husband grinning at her. "And just what do you think you are doing, mister?"

Sirius laughed at the look on Jenny's face. "I'm just having a little fun. What are you going to do about it?"

Jenny shrugged, catching onto Sirius' game. "I don't know. I just might paint some more." She walked up to Sirius and used her brush to paint from his forehead down his shirt.

"I think I've had a bad influence on you, my dear," Sirius said, smearing paint across Jenny's nose.

"I think so too," Jenny said laughing. "But maybe that's a good thing." She stood on tiptoes to kiss Sirius.

Sirius returned Jenny's kiss, their game completely forgotten now. "Jen?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Sirius said as he brought Jenny down to sit on his lap. He trailed kisses down her neck as she giggled. "Does that tickle?"

"You know it does," Jenny said between giggles.

"How 'bout this? Does this tickle?" Sirius started tickling Jenny's sides.

"Yes! Yes!" Jenny shrieked. Her laughter rang through the air with Sirius having no intention of giving mercy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Jessie's Office

Jessie stumbled into her office carrying an armful of books, parchment, and who-knows-what-else. She breathed a sigh of relief as she set her things down on the desk. "Another week finished," She murmured to herself, discarding her cloak onto a chair that sat behind her desk.

"Is that a good thing?" A voice from behind Jessie asked.

Jessie spun around quickly. "Oh! Good Godric, it's just you," She said in relief. "Remus J. Lupin, don't you ever sneak up on me like that again. Do you hear me? You scared the living daylights out of me."

Remus smiled. "Do you want to know why I do things like that, pet?"

"Why?" Jessie asked, a smile stealing over her face. She watched Remus' face as he walked closer to her.

Remus slid his arms around Jessie's waist before answering. "So I can comfort you and make everything better."

"You do, do you?" Jessie said sliding her arms around Remus' neck. She gazed up into Remus' pale blue eyes as she toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Well, guess what, love?" She whispered softly.

"What?"

"I like you to comfort me too," Jessie replied gently.

Remus smiled as he leaned in to kiss Jessie. "Forgive me, Jess?" he asked pulling away to look Jessie in the eye.

"Always and forever," Jessie answered.

"As much as I enjoy this, I have something to ask you," Remus said seriously.

"Okay," Jessie said tensely. 'Could it be?' She thought to herself. 'Is he going to ask me? Right here? Right now? "What is it?" She asked nervously.

"I know its short notice and I know you usually grade papers on Friday nights, but would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Remus asked hopefully. He could see the disappointment in Jessie's eyes when he finished speaking.

"Sure," Jessie said quickly. "Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you tonight. Do you have any place in particular in mind?"

"Yes, actually," Remus answered. "I'm going to take you somewhere nice to eat where we go can go dancing as well. So, make sure you're all dressed up real fancy. Okay?"

"Okay…." Jessie said reluctantly. "What are you up to?"

"Never you mind," Remus said evasively. "You just be ready at 7 and I'll be here to pick you up."

"Okay," Jessie said smiling.

"Well," Remus said grinning. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve," Jessie said shaking her head.

"Well, you are just going to have to wait."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie twirled in front of the full length mirror that hung against one wall of her room. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled. She could feel little butterflies forming in her stomach. She couldn't understand why though. She hadn't felt this way before going out with Remus since she was sixteen years old.

"Oh, stop being silly," Jessie told her reflection. "It's just dinner; there's nothing special about it." She walked to her dresser and took a gold chain out of a small jewelry box that rested on top. She undid the small clasp and put it on. "There," She said. "All ready and with time to spare."

The butterflies in Jessie's stomach only intensified when a knock sounded on her door. "Coming!" She called. Smiling, she pulled open the door. "Hi," She said softly.

Remus' jaw dropped at the sight of Jessie. He too had butterflies fluttering around his stomach. He took her in from head to toe. She wore a long black dress, perfect for dancing. The bodice was fitted but flowed out at the waist line. It was simple yet elegant with golden sparkles splashed across the skirt and short sleeves. She also wore the necklace he'd given her for Valentine's Day. "You look amazing, Jess. You really do," He whispered, kissing her cheek. "These are for you," he added, handing Jessie a small bouquet of daisies.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful," Jessie said inhaling their fragrance. "My favorite," She said smiling at Remus. She summoned a small vase filled with water and put the bouquet into it. She set them on the night stand next to her bed. "There, now I can see them when I get up in the morning and when I go to bed at night. I love them."

Remus smiled. "I knew you would. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"You bet I am," Jessie answered. "I'm starved."

Remus smiled again. "Shall we?" He asked offering Jessie his arm.

"Yes, lets," Jessie replied. "Here's a warning, though. Whispers will probably follow us all the way out of here. You know kids; they just love a good gossip."

"I don't mind if you don't," Remus said in reply.

"I don't," Jessie said. "I'm just glad to have you," She added squeezing his arm gently. "You know, you don't look so bad yourself," She said as they walked, indicating Remus' dress pants and jacket. "You clean up real nice."

"Thank you," Remus said. "That necklace looks lovely on you," he added.

"Thank you," Jessie said, reaching up to fiddle with the heart-shaped charm that hung on the chain. "I love it and the person who gave it to me."

"Should I be jealous of this fellow?" Remus asked playfully.

"That would be silly, Remus. Getting jealous of yourself, really." Jessie shook her head at him.

Remus chuckled, "well anyways, I didn't think you would want to walk, so I arranged a carriage ride for us." He motioned to the horseless carriage that stood several feet away.

"You think of just everything, don't you?" Jessie asked grinning. "You are absolutely wonderful."

Remus shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just thinking of you," He said as some of the butterflies disappeared from his stomach.

"Well, it was very sweet of you," Jessie said as Remus helped her into the carriage. "Where are we going?" She asked once they were seated and the carriage started moving.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Remus said turning towards Jessie. "I found this little Italian restaurant with a live music and dancing in Hogsmede What do you think?"

"Oh, Remus, it sounds perfect," Jessie said softly. "And to think I could have been spending tonight grading papers and doing other such nonsense. This is so much better then that."

"I couldn't agree more," Remus said as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the restaurant. "Here we are." He stepped out ahead of Jessie and held her hand as she stepped out.

Once they were seated and had ordered their food, Remus smiled mischievously over at Jessie.

"What are you smiling about?" Jessie asked cautiously.

"Say yes," Remus said, ignoring Jessie's question.

"Yes…." Jessie said warily.

"Come on then," Remus said offering her his hand.

"What exactly did I just say yes to?"

"You said yes to dance with me," Remus answered.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Jessie said grinning like a school-girl. "I love dancing; especially with you."

Remus led Jessie, by the hand, out on to the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his and rested his other hand on the small of Jessie's back. "Just relax and enjoy yourself tonight," He whispered as the song began. "I don't want you thinking about school at all tonight, alright?"

"Alright," Jessie whispered back as they moved around the dance floor, barely inches apart.

The song eventually came to an end and Jessie and Remus drifted apart slowly. "This is going to sound ironic, but that was simply magical," Remus said softly.

Jessie laughed quietly. "Yes it was. Do you think our food is ready?"

Remus glanced back toward their table. "Yeah, I think it is."

Together they walked back over to their table and started eating their meal.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun since Hogwarts. Do you remember all those fun times we use to have?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, those were good times alright," Remus mused. "I hope there are still lots of good times ahead of us, too."

Jessie smiled. "Me too." They finished the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.

"You ready for dessert?" Remus asked, the butterflies returning to his stomach.

"No," Jessie shook her head. "If I eat another bite I think I'll burst."

"Come on, Jess. We can share something," Remus said insistently.

"Alright, alright. But make it something small."

"You got it," Remus said grinning. He motioned for the waiter and whispered something in his ear. "Just one small cake, I promise."

"Good," Jessie sighed contently.

"Here you are, Miss," The waiter said, setting a small cake in front of Jessie. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Jessie said, picking up her fork. "Would you like…." She trailed off when she saw a single diamond engagement ring resting on top of the cake.

Remus had moved to kneel next to Jessie's chair. "Jess, I….I can't give you all the extravagant things you deserve but I can promise you something. I can promise to love you, always and forever. I can promise to always provide for you and forsake all others. Jessie Louise, will you marry me?"

Jessie glanced from the cake with the ring to Remus' face. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised it didn't come right out of her chest. "Remus….I…."

"I just need an answer, Jessie. If you don't want to marry me just say so. But I can't stand not knowing. I'll understand if you say no; with my condition and all," Remus rambled.

Jessie pressed a finger to Remus' mouth to keep him from saying anything more. "Shh, just listen for a minute, will ya? I love you more than anything in the whole world. I don't care about your "condition". We'll find a way to live our lives with it. I love you, Remus J. Lupin, you just surprised me. Yes. Yes I'll marry you," She finished softly, moving her finger away from his mouth.

"Really? You will?" Remus asked in awe. At Jessie's nod, he pulled the promise ring from her left ring finger. "You still wear this?"

"I've never taken it off since you gave it to me," Jessie answered in a hushed tone.

Remus smiled to himself as he pulled the ring out of the cake and slid it onto Jessie's finger. "There, now its official. I love you, the future Mrs. Lupin."

Jessie smiled looking down at the ring. "I love you too, future husband," She said with a giggle.

Remus kissed Jessie quickly then returned to his seat. "Are you still in the mood for that dessert?"

"No dessert could compare to what you just gave me," Jessie answered. "But maybe I'll have a little bit."

Remus just smiled as he leaned across the table to feed Jessie the cake. They took turns feeding each other until the slice was finished.

Jessie yawned, then tried to cover it up by coughing.

"Tired, beautiful fiancée of mine?"

Jessie nodded. "Just a little. Those kids can really wear you down. Would you mind if we go?"

"No, not at all," Remus answered. He paid the tab and they left the restaurant.

As they waited for the carriage to return, Jessie shivered. "Cold?" Remus asked. At Jessie's nod, he slid his suit jacket onto her shoulders. "There, any better?"

"Yes, thank you. It's nice and warm. It smells like you too," Jessie answered smiling.

Remus smiled as the horseless carriage pulled up in front of them. He opened the door of the carriage and helped Jessie inside. Once the carriage was moving towards Hogwarts, he voiced a suggestion. "What do you say we pay a visit to the Potter's and the Black's tomorrow?"

"Mmmm hmmm, sounds nice," Jessie murmured, leaning against Remus.

After several minutes of silence, Remus asked, "Jess, do you want me to come in for breakfast tomorrow? Then right after we can go make our visits and tell them our news." His question was answered by silence. "Jess?" He looked down at Jessie only to discover that she was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. He smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

Back at the castle, Remus lifted Jessie into his arms and carried her to her room. Inside Jessie's room, he lay her gently down on her bed. He removed her shoes and tucked the sheets up to her chin. "G'night, sweetheart," He whispered, kissing Jessie's forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	4. You Tell Them No You

Chapter 4—You tell them; no you

Jessie slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She stared up at the ceiling, a smile forming on her lips, as she remembered the events of the night before. She looked down at her left hand to make sure it hadn't all just been a dream. Sure enough, the diamond ring still rested on her finger. She smiled even wider, if that was possible. She jumped out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. In her mind, she ran down the list of things she needed to do before the day was over: visit James and Lily, Sirius and Jenny to give them all the big news, clean her living quarters up, grocery shopping, and try to get some papers graded.

After stepping out of the shower, Jessie pulled on an old pair of jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a white jacket. She dried her hair and then pulled it back into a loose ponytail.

Half way down the grand staircase, Jessie ran into Remus. "Hey, there, gorgeous. You look awfully beautiful this morning," Remus said grinning. "How's my fiancée doing this fine, fine day?"

Jessie giggled. "I love hearing you say that; it's like a dream come true."

"Hungry? If you are how 'bout we get something to eat and then go pay our dearest friends a visit?" Remus said, taking Jessie's hand into his own.

"I'm starved, but do you think we could eat in Hogsmede? I just don't want the whole world to know at once," Jessie answered.

"No problem, sweetie," Remus said in reply. "Whatever makes you comfortable is fine with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing the last bite of her meal, Jessie took a napkin and wiped it across her mouth. "Now that is some good eatin'," She said smiling.

"What? Don't they feed you some good meals in that castle?" Remus asked.

"Well, yes of course they do," Jessie answered. "But it's nice to get something different every once in a while."

"I guess I see what you mean," Remus said. "Ready to go break the news?"

Jessie nodded and they left the small café after paying the tab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius entered the kitchen of the flat he shared with Jenny. He smiled at the sight that reached his eyes. He saw Jenny washing dishes the muggle way. Shaking his head in amusement, he said, "You never will get use to doing dishes the magical way, will you?"

Jenny looked over her should and saw Sirius leaning against the door frame. "No," She shook her head. "You know what they say: old habits die hard, love."

When Jenny looked back at Sirius, he noticed how cute she looked with curls falling in to her face. He also noticed how soap bubbles clung to her cheek. "I think I know how that can be," He said walking across the kitchen with a big smile spread across his face.

"Mr. Black, what exactly are you smiling at?"

"This, Mrs. Black," Sirius wiped the bubbles from Jenny's cheek and showed them to her. "And you look ever so adorable with your curls falling into your face."

"It comes with the territory," Jenny replied.

"The curls or the bubbles?" Sirius asked cheekily.

Jenny glared up at Sirius and then transferred some bubbles from her hands onto his cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sirius asked, wiping the bubbles from his face.

"For your cheeky attitude," Jenny answered. "And because you always make fun of me when I'm doing the dishes."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Oh, that's mature," Jenny said turning around to face Sirius as she dried her hands on a dish towel.

"Of course I'm mature," Sirius said confidently, a touch of arrogance could be heard in his voice. "You wouldn't have married me otherwise."

"Well….actually I didn't marry you for your maturity," Jenny confessed.

"Then why exactly did you marry me?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I married you because you are such a stunningly gorgeous bloke."

"Jenny!"

Jenny laughed at the look on Sirius' face. "Kidding, I'm only kidding, sweet heart. Although, you do have great looks that is not the only reason that I married you. Some of the reasons I married you are you have a wonderful sense if humor, your kind, and many, many more things that I won't go into. But I married you because I love you. Understand?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "I love you too," He said softly.

"Wanna help me finish?" Jenny asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure," Sirius said as they put there hands in to the warm, soapy water. "I can't believe I'm doing dishes the muggle way."

"Yes!" Jenny cheered. "My evil plan has been successful. I have corrupted you."

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you have," He said with amusement.

"Sirius, would you hand me that—"Jenny never got a chance to finish her question because Sirius kissed her. "Baby, what are you doing?" She whispered as she felt him take her hands under the water.

"I'm kissing my wife. Now, hush, so that I can do it again."

Jenny giggled as Sirius kissed her again. "Did you hear that?" She asked pulling out of the kiss.

"Hear what?" Sirius murmured kissing Jenny's neck gently.

"Hun, someone's at the door," Jenny insisted.

"Ignore it and maybe they'll go away."

Jenny stepped away from Sirius. "I'll be right back," she said walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well, now. This is a surprise," Jenny said after opening the front door.

Sirius walked up behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, Remus, Jessie," He nodded to them. "Have you been keeping this friend of mine in line?"

"Oh, yes," Jessie nodded. "I wouldn't dream of letting him get away with something inappropriate."

"Come in and have a seat," Jenny said, opening the door further. "Sirius, would you go put some tea on?" She asked turning towards him.

"Sure, love," Sirius said. He leaned down and kissed Jenny's cheek. "Be right back."

Jenny giggled as Sirius walked away. "Come, now. Let's take a seat in the sitting room. Sirius will only be a minute."

"You two are so funny," Remus said as they settled themselves onto the sofas.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"If you could see what the whole world sees around you two, you would know what I'm talking about. You and Sirius are so…..childlike. You guys act like you're teenagers on a first date," Remus answered.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well—"

"Don't listen to what he says," Jessie interrupted. "I think it's wonderful. What you have is the most unique thing in the world."

"Why, thank you, Jessie," Jenny said smiling. "I do believe that is the kindest thing any one has ever said to me."

"The tea is ready," Sirius said setting a tray down on the coffee table between the two sofas.

"Oh, goodie, just what I need," Jessie said, reaching her left hand down to grab one of the mugs.

"My, my. Where on earth did that diamond ring come from, my dear?" Jenny asked. "It is simply marvelous."

"Thank you," Jessie said, glancing down to admire the ring. "Tell them."

"No, you tell them," Remus insisted.

Jessie sighed. "Fine, then, I'll tell them. Sirius, Jenny, we're getting married. I'm engaged. We're engaged."

As she spoke, Remus reached out and took her hand smiling. "It's the best thing I've ever done," he said softly.

"Oh, Jessie, that's wonderful news," Jenny enthused. "You deserve to be happy after all these years. You two are just so cute together."

"'Bout time," Sirius said grinning. "Congratulations mate."

"Thanks," Jessie and Remus said at the same time. And then the four of them laughed.

After talking for a bit and finishing their tea, Jessie and Remus started for the door. "We'll walk you out," Jenny said.

At the front door, Jenny stepped over to Remus. "Now, remember," she whispered. "If you do anything to hurt my best friend I will break you in two. Understand?"

Remus nodded nervously. "Um, we need to go. We have to go….go see James and Lily," he stammered before they walked out the door.

Sirius chuckled at Jenny when their friends had gone. "You really are a naughty little girl, Jennifer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked, stopping their forward movement. "Don't even try lying to me because I can tell when you aren't telling the truth."

"It was nothing," Remus insisted, slipping his arm around her waist.

"It can't have been nothing," Jessie said. "You turned white as a sheet. That's really pale; even for you. Please just tell me what she said."

"Well, your best friend said that if I do anything to hurt her best friend—said friend being you, of course—she will break me in two."

"Wow," Jessie said, chuckling a little. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, darling. Because I know you would never ever hurt me and even if Jenny tried to break you I wouldn't let her. Besides, she's completely harmless."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Remus said smiling. "Now you can be my protector for life."

"Yes," Jessie said, giggling. "That is exactly right. And what are you going to do for the rest of my life?"

"I'm going to love you always and forever," Remus answered before leaning down to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily! Can you get the door please?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Lily called back. "I just can't move as fast as some of us anymore," She muttered to herself. After she pulled open the front door, a surprised look came across her face. "Well, this certainly is a pleasant shock. Come in, come in."

Jessie stepped into the house and gave Lily a quick hug. "How are you?"

"Five months pregnant, what can I say?" Lily answered.

"It can't be all bad," Remus spoke up, closing the door behind him.

"You're right its not. But sometimes I'm just so tired I want to scream, and then take a nap, of course," Lily said, resting a hand on her stomach. "What brings you two to our neck of the woods?"

"Not much," Jessie answered. "Does the baby kick yet?"

"Sometimes," Lily answered. "At the most inconvenient times too."

Jessie laughed. "You poor dear," She said smiling. "Actually, there was a reason we stopped by. Remus wanted to tell you and James something. Speaking of James, where is he? Not off somewhere playing about is he?"

"Thank heavens no," Lily answered. "Whenever he goes off and plays that game I get so worried."

"Come on, Lily. Quidditch isn't all that bad," Remus said.

"It is when your worried constantly that your husband will never come home," Lily answered. "Thankfully the season is over and James has retired from it. He's started working as an auror you know."

"Is he over at the ministry then?" Jessie asked.

"No, not today at least," Lily answered walking down the hallway. "He's in the nursery; putting the crib together for this little one," she patted her stomach. "And he's not using magic, either."

"Now this I gotta see," Remus said walking ahead of Lily and Jessie. "And to set the record straight, Jessie wants to tell you guys something."

Jessie started to argue, but Lily cut her off. "You two are just too cute together. The nursery is at the end of the hall on the left," she called to Remus.

Lily looked into the nursery just as James set the crib upright. "Lily, would you look at this?"

Lily smiled, entering the room. "See? I knew you could do it. It looks just wonderful, James. No baby has ever had a finer place to sleep."

James smiled proudly. "Thanks, Lils. Thanks for believing in me. You are the reason that I kept trying. Just seeing the light on your face at the finished project was reward enough for me."

Lily smiled fondly up at James as she took his hand. "We have some visitors. They've brought some sort of exciting news from what I've gathered."

"Well, we need to find out this exciting news, don't we?" James asked. "Let's go to the kitchen so I can get some water. Doing things the muggle way can make one very thirsty."

After seating themselves around the kitchen table, James looked over at Remus. "So what's this exciting news I keep hearing about?"

"When's the baby due?" Jessie asked instead of answering.

"August," James answered. "Stop stalling, would you? Just answer the question."

"James," Lily said softly. "You're not at work; stop interrogating our friends."

"Sorry," James apologized. "Is there a reason you asked about the due date?"

"Yes there is. You see since I'm getting married I wanted to make sure you guys would be there," Jessie said nonchalantly. "I needed to know so that I-we can plan it before the baby comes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lily said holding up a hand. "Rewind, stop. You're getting married?"

Jessie nodded excitedly, holding up her left hand. "And its to the most wonderful man in the world."

"Sorry, honey, but I already married the most wonderful man in the world," Lily said playfully. "Jessie that's great."

"Took you enough time to ask her, Moony," James said smiling.

Remus glared over at James. "That is exactly what Padfoot said."

"Well, you know what they say," James replied. "Great minds think alike."

"And you know what I say? I say you need to do more things the muggle way. That might teach you some respect," Remus retorted. "Did you really put that crib together without magic?"

James nodded. "I really did."

"So, is the nursery all ready for the baby now?" Jessie asked.

Lily nodded. "Except for having a baby to put in it everything is finished."

"Did you guys do everything yourselves?" Jessie asked.

"James did most of the work, but I helped where I could. I picked out the blue paint for the walls and James just had to have his snitches on the walls as well. You know him; no son of his will go without knowing about Quidditch from day one."

"Awe, how cute," Jessie said. "I think the room is adorable."

"See?" James said. "I told you I wasn't crazy for putting those up."

"Well, I have to admit they are rather cute once you look at the whole room," Lily conceded.

"Yes, yes, yes," James cheered. "I've succeeded in corrupting you. I knew that one day you'd catch on."

Lily laughed shaking her head. "Oh, ho! There he goes again," She said, holding a hand to her stomach. "If that potion was wrong and this child turns out to be a girl I'm going have to have a talk with her about her unlady-like behavior."

"Let me feel," Jessie said putting her hand on to Lily's stomach. "Oh….that is amazing. He's definitely a boy. No girl would do that."

Lily groaned. "You sound exactly like James."

"Sweetheart, I can still hear you. I'm sitting right here."

"I know you are, darling. I'm just stating a fact," Lily said patting James cheek.

"Not very tactfully, might I add," James said with a bit of indignation.

"Awe, aren't they cute together?" Remus whispered to Jessie.

Jessie nodded. "Maybe someday we'll be like that."

"Mushy, mushy in front of company?"

"Yes and maybe someday it will be us getting a nursery ready. Would you like that?" Jessie whispered.

Remus nodded. "I would love that, honey. Are you ready to get going?"

Jessie nodded. "James, Lily. We have to get going. We've got some things to take care of."

"Alright, thanks for stopping by. It's always fun to visit," Lily said.

"Catch you kids later," James said, waving.

After the door clicked shut, Lily stood up. "Oh, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll go take a nap."

"I have a better idea," James said lifting Lily into his arms. "How about we take a nap together? How does that sound to you, my sweet, wonderful, beautiful wife?"

Lily laughed as James walked down the hallway. "It sounds absolutely heavenly," She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, .spitXfire., and thank you so much to my reveiwers, moony4ever and MoveBitch. You guys are awesome and I hope you like these new editions.**

**Wilty**


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions

Chapter 5—Decisions

April 1980

"How does a Christmas wedding sound?" Jessie and Remus sat at a table in her office making and talking about wedding plans.

"Pet," Remus said patiently. "I just got you back after two years of being without you. I don't think I have the will power to wait eight more months to be married to you. Do you think maybe there's a sooner date that would be okay?"

"Oh," Jessie blushed at Remus' implication. "Well…..I guess….how does June sound?"

Remus smiled placing his hand over hers on the table. "Sounds perfect," he whispered leaning over to kiss her.

"Uh un, none of that. We have too many decisions to make," Jessie said pulling back.

"What decisions?" Remus asked resting his hand her leg.

"For starters, we need to make a guest list, we need to arrange for the reception, decorations have to be bought and set up for the reception too," Jessie began. "Flowers need to be decided upon, we need to find a church and place to have the reception at, you need to pick your best man, I need to choose my brides maids and maid of honor. We could start with anyone of those."

"Jessie, honey, calm down. This is your wedding; don't stress out over it," Remus said gently. "We'll just take this one step at a time. And Lily said she would help, right?"

Jessie nodded, her head resting in her hands.

"Jess, we can have Lily take care of the decorations and the flowers. You just need to tell her what kinds of flowers and colors you want, okay? Um…I'll take care of the church and where to have the reception," he said softly. "Let's see….this weekend we can go pick the invitations out together, get them ordered, and sent. As for my best man that will be Sirius and James will be my groomsman; I've already asked them. Have you thought about who you'd like to be your maid of honor and your bride's maid?"

Jessie lifted her head to look at Remus. "You are simply amazing."

Remus smiled. "Come on. Let's get this finished up."

"I asked Jenny to be my maid of honor and Lily to be my bride's maid," Jessie answered.

"What kind of flowers do you want?" Remus asked, hastily taking notes on the decisions that had already been made.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jessie asked, smiling over at Remus.

"Daisy's?" Remus guessed with a grin. At Jessie's nod he made another note. "Have you thought about what colors you would like for the decorations and everything?"

Jessie laughed. "Of course I have. What girl doesn't dream about her wedding day? Pale blue and pale yellow are the colors I would like. Do you like them?"

"It wouldn't matter if I hated them," Remus answered. "Whatever you want is what you get, darling."

They spent the next several hours discussing food choices and making a guest list.

"Jess, tell me if this is none of my business," Remus said gently.

"Whatever it is, you have every right to ask," Jessie said. "In a few months you and I will have one life, not two separate lives."

"Okay, but have you thought about telling your parents? Or even your sisters?" After asking the question, he regretted it immediately; for he saw tears glistening in Jessie's eyes. "Oh, honey, shh. Don't cry," he stood up and led her over to the couch that rested against one wall. He sat down and she placed herself on his lap. "What's wrong, Jess? Was it something I said or did?"

Jessie shook her head. "It's not you or anything you did. I…my parents already know that we're getting married," she said amid sniffles.

"Okay," Remus said slowly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It could be a good thing, but when I told them the first thing my father asked was if I was pregnant. My mother wanted to know how much money you have. It was just horrible; simply horrible. They always think the worst about me."

"Shh, sweetheart. It's alright now. Did you tell them that we've never….." Remus trailed off.

"Yes, I did. But they still couldn't understand why I would marry someone if he wasn't loaded or I wasn't carrying his child," Jessie started crying again.

"Shhh, don't cry, Jess. You know I can't stand to see you crying," Remus whispered. "What about your sisters? What did they say?"

Jessie shook her head. "I didn't even get the chance to talk to them."

"It's alright. Maybe someday they'll come around."

"I don't think that day will ever come," Jessie muttered.

"Aren't you the same girl who always thought the best about people? The girl who always says there's good in everyone? Where's that optimism when we need it?"

Jessie laughed through her tears. "The optimism about my parents having any shred of good in them died when we graduated."

"Why? You were always so optimistic about everyone and everything. You still are. What's different with your parents?"

"Most parents would be proud of their kids when they graduate, right? Well, fate wouldn't give me the satisfaction. My father was disappointed that Lily was at the top of the class and not me. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was at the top of the class in advanced herbology. With the grades I got I could've gone anywhere to continue my studies. And my mother. She turned her nose up at everything I loved: my friends, my chosen profession that I have a passion for, you. Nothing was ever good enough for them; they've always been so judgmental. They wouldn't even give you or anyone else a chance."

"Calm down," Remus whispered, stoking her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all they pain they've caused you over the years. I'm sorry that your parents never loved you for your wonderful self. I'm sorry for even bring it up. Don't be mad, Jess, but do you think we could still send them an invitation? Maybe it's what they need to soften their hearts."

Jessie nodded slowly. "If that's what you want. But be warned I don't think they will come."

"Well, let's just hope they will and your sisters too," Remus said gently.

"Promise me you won't be disappointed if they don't come."

"I promise, sweetheart. The only thing that would disappoint me is if you decided that you didn't want to marry me," Remus said solemnly.

"You listen to me, Lupin, and you listen good. There is no way, not ever, that I would decide not to marry you. I love you and I don't want to ever hear you say something like that again," Jessie finished softly, touching a hand to his cheek.

"I hear you," Remus said softly. "I won't bring it up again, promise."

"Thank you," Jessie said. "I guess we have to get back to work now, right?"

"No, I don't think so. You can just sit back and relax," Remus said. Tomorrow while you're at school I'll go see Lily and tell her everything we've decided. There's a little church out in the country that I think will do nicely. I'll check into using it for the ceremony. I'm pretty sure there's a nice park near there that we could use for the reception, but I'll check to make sure. How does that sound to you, love?"

"It sounds to me like you have everything figured out," Jessie said, settling her head against his chest. "Haven't you?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "Not everything."

"What exactly haven't you figured out, love?"

"Where we're going to live after we get married for one thing," Remus answered. "Where to go on our honeymoon for another."

Jessie smiled. "It would seem that we have a few more things to discuss."

"Indeed," Remus replied. "Where would you like to go on your honeymoon, my sweet?"

"I hear Italy is nice during the summer," Jessie said, smiling dreamily. "What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect," Remus said, rubbing her shoulders. "Now as to our living situation; it would have to be close to school in case you're needed for anything." He furrowed his brow in deep thought.

Jessie laughed, watching him. "Awe, you are so cute when you think deeply like that. Your forehead gets all scrunched up and it is just adorable."

"Well, my dear, you are just adorably cute every second of the day," Remus retorted. "And I love every last inch of your adorably cute self." He leaned in and instead of kissing her, he tickled her.

"Stop, stop!" Jessie shrieked, rolling off of Remus and onto the floor. She scrambled to her feet and shot across the room.

Remus chuckled as he watched Jessie scramble to her feet and across the room. "You're cute when you do that too."

Jessie glared at Remus and then her face lit up with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Remus asked stretching out his full length on the couch.

"I just thought of something that could possibly help us a great deal," Jessie answered. She walked over to the couch, lifted Remus' legs, and sat down placing his legs across her lap. "When I first started teaching here I took a day to explore the area surrounding the school and Hogsmede. I discovered something quite interesting a few kilometers outside of the little village. I found a little run down cottage. We could fix it up and it could be our first home. If you want to that is."

"It sounds like a marvelous idea, honey. We'll fix it up real nice and it will be just great."

Jessie pulled Remus' socks and shoes off and started messaging his feet. "Do you like that, sweetheart?"

"Mm hmm," Remus murmured. "It's very relaxing. Once we're married I demand foot rubs every night, okay?"

"Only if I get kisses every night and any time either of us leaves the house for some reason or another," Jessie challenged.

"You've got yourself a deal, my dear," Remus said smiling. Ten minutes later he swung his legs off Jessie and onto the floor. He kissed her quickly. "I think it's high time I get out of your hair and let you get some sleep. We wouldn't want you falling asleep on your students now would we?" he finished pulling on his shoes.

Jessie stood up. "You are never in my hair, love. I love having you around all the time. I can't wait until even the few hours we're apart will be eliminated." She held her hands out to him and helped him to his feet. She stumbled backwards when he let go of her hands.

"Whoa, there," Remus said, catching her around the waist. "Careful now. We wouldn't want the bride to be breaking any bones."

Jessie laughed shyly. "Thanks. You are my hero."

Remus smiled in return. "I love you, Jess," he whispered before kissing her. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night," Jessie whispered dreamily as she watched her soon-to-be-husband walk out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May 1980

"Before we dismiss, are there any questions?" Jessie asked, facing one of her sixth year classes as she wiped the soil from her hands. A hand went up near the middle of the greenhouse. "Yes, Cassie?"

"Professor, there's a rumor flying around school that your engaged. Is it true?" Cassie boldly spoke. A hush fell over the room after the words had left her mouth.

"Are there any questions regarding the material we covered today? No? Class dismissed. Don't forget to go over the study guides; they will help with your finals. Come see me in my office if you need extra help or to set up tutoring," Jessie called out as the class started packing up their supplies. "Cassie? I need to speak with you for a moment, please."

After gathering up her supplies, Cassie slowly walked to the front of the greenhouse. "Yes, professor?"

"Cassie, you know I don't hold stock with rumors and I don't like hearing them in my class. I don't publish my personal life for the whole student body to see," Jessie began. "I didn't think you held stock with rumors either. What's going on, Cassie?"

"I knew this wasn't a rumor. I knew for a fact that it was true," Cassie answered honestly.

"Would you care to explain your theory?"

"Professor, you're wearing an engagement ring."

Jessie smiled. "You are a very smart girl, Cassie. If you knew why did you ask in front of the whole class? You could've just come and talked to me."

"I was trying to prove a point to the boys in my year," Cassie answered. "A lot of the boys my age fantasize about Hogwarts' own herbology professor. Professor, most of the boys in this school are in love with you and that's why the front row of your classes is always filled with boys."

"Surely you're joking."

"I'm not," Cassie insisted. "Maybe once your married the boys my age will finally see what has been staring them in the face for six years."

"Cassie, don't worry about boys right now. You're too young to be worried if a boy likes you or not. But I'm sure there's at least one boy in this school that fancies you. You're a beautiful, intelligent young woman. Just give them some time, alright?" Jessie said smiling.

Cassie smiled back. "Okay, I'll give it some time. Professor? Are you still going to be teaching after you get married?"

Jessie nodded. "I plan on it. We, my fiancé and I, have purchased a small house just outside of Hogsmede so that I can be close to the school if I'm need after hours. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're my favorite teacher. Before you started teaching here, I hated herbology and I was at the bottom of the class. You just seem to make it come alive for me," Cassie answered.

Jessie smiled. "Well, at least I know I'm doing something right. Run along now. We'll have another chat soon."

Cassie nodded. "Good day, professor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night

A pair of arms slipped around Jessie's waist as she stood over a table of papers she'd just finished grading. She resisted until a male voice spoke and calmed her fears.

"Hello, love. How's my favorite teacher?" Remus asked quietly.

"I almost had a panic attack thanks to you," Jessie said as her heart rate returned to normal. "You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Remus laughed resting his chin on her shoulder. "You are too cute when you get angry. You get a fire in your eyes and I love it. Your eyes are fiery ice, that's what they are. Now that you're not having a panic attack, how was your day?"

"Quite interesting," Jessie answered, turning to face Remus while he still held her. "I had a student in one of my sixth year classes tell me that all the boys her age are too busy staring at me to see what's right in front of their noses."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me in the least," Remus said smiling. "You are a very beautiful woman. You're smart, talented, and funny. I could go on for hours. Lucky for me though, you have a sense of ethics. So I don't have to worry about any of those hormonal teenage boys stealing you away from me."

Jessie smiled. "There's no chance of that ever happening. No hormonal teenager could ever replace you. Nothing in the world could replace you. You are too wonderful to even think about replacing. I love you too much to replace you."

"I love you too. Did you know that when you concentrate really hard on something your face gets all scrunched up? It's really cute. I can't wait until I can see that cute face every morning when I wake up."

"Me too," Jessie said gently squeezing his shoulders. "It's only few more weeks until that dream comes true."

"I can hardly wait," Remus said before kissing her.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6—The Wedding

June 15, 2005

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked as she curled Jessie's hair.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jessie answered watching Lily in the mirror. "How's the baby doing today?"

"I think I would believe how nervous you are," Lily said. "Quite well. He's not too active at the moment. I just hope he stays that way through the ceremony and reception."

"You and James really want a boy, don't you?" Jessie asked softly.

Lily nodded, pulling the curls together and piling them on top of Jessie's head. "James will be like a little kid on Christmas morning if it is a boy, but he'll be just tickled if it turns out to be a girl."

They were silent for a few minuets while Lily inserted a few daisies into Jessie's hair. "There. Absolutely lovely."

Jessie smiled. "That dress looks wonderful on you, Lily."

"Oh, please," Lily said, shaking her head. "Nothing looks good on me right now. I'm as big as a cow, a house even."

"I'm sure your husband would disagree with you on that," Jessie said smiling.

"He probably would," Lily said, sitting down on a near by chair. "Go change into your dress so we can see how it looks."

"We?" Jessie echoed, turning around.

"Yes, we," Lily answered. "Jenny should be here any minute to make sure you're all set. I don't know where she could be."

"Okay," Jessie said walking behind a changing curtain. She carefully slipped into her wedding dress, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "This is it," She said softly.

"Jessie, are you almost done? We want to see how you look without your veil," Lily called.

"What do you guys think?" Jessie asked. Upon walking out from behind the curtain she spotted Jenny. In answer to her question, she heard whistles and catcalls.

"Honey, you're gorgeous. Remus won't know what hit him when he sees you," Jenny said stepping over to Jessie. "Here, I have your something old," She said slipping a simple chain bracelet around her wrist. "It was my mother's. I want you to have it."

"Thank you, Jenny," Jessie said softly.

"Turn around, girl. Let me put that veil on you," Jenny said taking the veil off its hanger. She carefully secured it behind the white blond bunch of curls. "Lovely, just lovely."

"Yes she is," Lily agreed. "What took you so long to get here, anyway?"

Jenny cleared her throat. "We got a late start this morning. That's all. Jessie, are you alright? You're kind of pale."

"I'm just nervous. The butterflies won't go away," Jessie replied.

Jenny smiled. "That's understandable, darling. It'll be okay, though, I promise."

"Okay," Jessie said as a knock sounded on the door.

"Can I come in?" a muffled male voice asked.

Lily opened the door to find her husband standing outside of it alone. "Don't you look dashing?" She said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

James smiled, coming into the room. "You three ladies look just lovely," He said, pressing a hand over Lily's stomach for a moment. "You ready for this, kido?" he asked, kissing Jessie's cheek.

Jessie shook her head slowly. "No. I'm terrified."

James turned back to Lily. "Why don't you two head down stairs. I'd like to have a little chat with the bride to be."

"Okay, see you later," Lily said, kissing James quickly.

"Good luck," Jenny said, squeezing Jessie's hand.

"I wish my mom was here to tell me everything is going to be alright. I wish my dad was here to walk me down the aisle," Jessie said softly, once the door had closed leaving her and James alone.

"Hey, now," James said, pulling Jessie into a brotherly hug. "I'm here to tell you everything is alright. Remus loves you more than anything. Besides, I don't think he could handle another broken heart. I know I'm not your dad, but I am like your big brother and it's a pleasure that you asked me to do this honor."

"Thank you," Jessie said, closing her eyes tight. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Where you scared before you married Lily?

"I was terrified," James answered. "But there was one thing that made me marry her anyway; two things actually. Would you like to know what they were?"

Jessie nodded against James' chest.

"One, Lily was and still is the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on," James said. "But I would have married even if she hadn't been. The other thing was that I knew Lily would love me no matter what. I knew she would always be there for me. I know that Remus loves you. I also know that you know that too. I know that you feel the same about him. So, how 'bout we go down stairs and get you married? And, Jessie? If he ever does anything to hurt you, big brother will beat him up for you, alright?"

"Okay," Jessie said opening her eyes and letting go of him. "That's exactly what I needed to hear, thank you."

"Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

Jessie nodded slipping her arm through his. They made the short trip down the stairs and stopped in front of the chapel doors. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Jessie nodded as the doors opened in front of them. They slowly walked down the aisle to where Remus waited for them. At the front of the room, James kissed her cheek and joined her and Remus' hands.

"You look amazing," Remus whispered squeezing her hand as the ministry official began speaking to the congregation.

"Remus and Jessica have written there own vows for this special occasion. Jessica, would you go first?

Jessie nodded, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Remus. I have since I was seventeen years old. I was torn up inside when I thought we would never be together. You make me want to be a better person. So, from this day forward I, Jessica Louise, promise to love and cherish you forever. No matter what." After she finished her vow, she slipped a simple gold wedding band on to his finger. "I love you," She said again.

"Thank you, Jessica," the Ministry Official said. "Remus?"

"Jess, you are my one true love. I can't comprehend life without you," Remus began. "I always knew somehow we would make it here. I didn't know when or how, but I knew it would happen someday. I promise to be your comforter, supporter, and friend forever; to love and cherish you above all others. I love you, Jessie," he finished by slipping a matching band onto her slim finger.

The Ministry Official smiled at the couple. "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly," Remus said smiling. He lifted the veil away from her face and, holding her face in his hands, kissed her for the first time as man and wife. "I love you," he whispered pulling back.

"Me too," She whispered dreamily.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus J. Lupin," the Ministry Official said to a chorus of applause.

Jessie looked around at the crowd as Remus took her hand.

"They're not here, pet," Remus whispered near her ear. "Are you okay with that?"

Jessie nodded. "Yes. This day is about you and me; not them. I won't let anything spoil this for us," she said, then kissed him. In the background whistles and catcalls could be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours into the reception, Sirius stood up—tapping a fork against his goblet to get the crowds attention. "As best man, it is customary for me to give a toast to the happy couple. But before I do that, the groom has something special he would like to do for his bride."

"You do?" Jessie asked as Remus knelt down next her chair.

"Yes I do," Remus said taking her hand into his. "Now be quite for a few minutes and listen." Quietly, with everyone listening, he began singing a simple song to his new wife.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried."_

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"_I'll always love you and make you happy if you will only say the same. Do you love me, dear, please say you do. If you don't, I think I'll hang my head and cry."_

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."_

Remus leaned forward and kissed her gently. "You are my sunshine," he whispered.

'I love you,' she mouthed with tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, love birds, knock it off," Sirius said standing up again. "You're not on the honeymoon yet. Now for that toast business," he continued raising his goblet. "I've known both Jessie and Remus since we were eleven. Back then they were acquaintances, not even friends. But through the years, they became good friends through studying together. And that's when it happened. At the end of our sixth year at Hogwarts, he took the plunge and asked her out. It's all history from then on. Remus, Jessie, you two were meant for each other. Have a long and happy life together. To Remus and Jessie."

"To Remus and Jessie," echoed throughout the park among the clinking of goblets.

"To you and me, Jess," Remus whispered as he clinked his goblet against hers as the music resumed and people went back to visiting.

"You and me," Jessie echoed. "Would you like to dance?" she asked setting her goblet back on the table.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Lupin," Remus answered smiling. He led her onto the dance floor. "You're beautiful," he whispered looking down at her.

"It's all in the dress," Jessie said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders as he put his hands on her hips

"No, I think it's you," Remus objected, pulling her close.

"We're married," She said softly. "It's like a dream that I never want to wake up from."

"It's better than a dream, my darling," he whispered. "You wake up from dreams. This is real; you'll never wake up from this. It's real, Jess. That's why it's better than a dream."

Jessie smiled as the song came to an end. "Your right of course," she said standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "Come on, we need to cut the cake."

"Is it that time already?" Remus asked, following her over to the cake table.

Together, they cut a slice from their wedding cake and put it on a plate. She tore a chunk from the cake and shoved it into his mouth. "Oh, you," he said, wiping the frosting from his mouth. He, in turn, tore a chunk from the slice and shoved it into her mouth. Before she could wipe the excess away, he kissed it away for her.

Jessie laughed. "That was the best piece of cake I've ever had," She said, shivering.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?"

Jessie nodded. "A little bit."

Remus slid of his tux jacket and onto Jessie's shoulders. "There you go," he said, pulling it tightly around her.

"Thank you," She whispered. "Is it over?"

"Is what over?"

"The reception."

Remus looked around. A lot of the guests had left already. "I think so, sweetheart," he said lifting her into his arms.

Jessie giggled as Lily and James walked up to them. "What are you two up to?" Lily asked.

"We thought we'd blow this shindig and have our own private party," Remus answered.

James laughed. "I was wondering how long you would last. Go, have fun. We'll take care of everything here."

"Thank you," Jessie said, laying her head against Remus' chest. "Thank you for everything."

Remus kissed her once and then disapparated them with a small 'pop'.


End file.
